First Pick
by lordanubis6238
Summary: Please read "Freeing Setesh!" before reading this story as that is the prologue to this story.. This is the first card that is picked. He gets sent to the pokégirl world by Setesh. Please review and enjoy.


1st Pick

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or Pokégirls in any way shape or form. Pokémon is owned by Nintendo and Pokégirls was created by The Changeling and Metroanime. I will also be using information compiled by Alzrius. I do not own the rights to any of these. Anything else is my own.

 _Thoughts_ will be written in italics letters and **information being read** will be in bold.

I woke up blinking rapidly as the sun was shining directly in my face. I looked away and realized I was laying on a patch of grass in the middle of a small town. I was wearing a nice pair of blue jeans with a grey t-shirt that had a profile of Darth Vader on it in black with "Sith Happens" written under it, black Timberland steel toed boots and a brown leather jacket that looked like it was aged 50 years but was brand new. That is when I saw the note sticking part way out of the top jacket pocket. I pulled the note out remembering what Set said and as I had no clue what world I could possibly be in I was quite interested to find out. I slowly read over the letter.

 **Out of all the worlds in that deck…you had to pick the Pokégirl World. This world primarily exists in fan fiction and was created by The Changeling and Metroanime. It is loosely based off the TV show and video game Pokémon. The name I have given you here is Anubis Marvielo. I have already set you up with a Tamer license, and notified John Kilroy of your arrival in this world. Meet him at the Kilroy Ranch in Ebony Town, the town in which I dropped you, and they will set you up with a starter pok** é **girl. Your license is in your pocket along with your wallet from your world.**

 **Have Fun**

 **Setesh**

I stood up and looked around and I was just outside of a small town right next to a big sign that stated Kilroy ranch. I started following the path towards the ranch proper and was taking in the scene. I could see some pokégirls walking around in the fenced in area. They ranged from ones that looked very animal like to very close to human. Before I could really get a good look at any of them I saw a very large and muscular man walking towards me. He had brown hair that was cut short and looked like he could snap me in two without any effort at all. He had a very friendly face though. As I reached him he introduced himself "Howdy stranger, I am John Kilroy, owner of Kilroy ranch. How can I be of service?" I replied "Howdy Mr. Kilroy, I am Anubis Marvielo. I believe you were told of my arrival." "Yes Sir, I was. Just need to see your license and make sure everything is in order." I pulled out my Tamer's license out of my pocket and handed it to him. He handed it back after a quick review and beckoned me to follow him. "Right this way Sir. I was told to give you only the best as a starter pokégirl and I have already set aside a few for you to choose from." I followed him towards one of the fenced in areas near to the main ranch house. As we came to a stop He stood in front of me blocking my view of what was in the area behind him. "First things first you need your starter pack." He then pulled out a backpack and what looked like a large smart phone from my world. He handed me the backpack first. "In there is your starter gear. There are five empty pokéballs, 5 potions and 5 antidotes and this here is your pokédex. It will give you all the information you need on a pokégirl, city, league, including the rules of that league. It will also give you a map of the city you are in and of Johoto league, which you are in as well as all the other leagues. You should study this as much as possible as you come from another world and our rules and laws are different. Each league's laws are different as well, so if you go to another league be sure to read their laws." He then handed me the pokédex and stepped out of the way so that I could see into the area behind him. "As per tradition, you are given 3 choices of a starter pokégirl. As my ranch has a wide range of pokégirls, and I was told to give you the best. I picked 3 uncommon pokégirls for you to choose from. Two of them are in fact recent thresholds that were brought to my ranch recently. The other is a feral that another tamer caught and traded to me. Before you can use your pokédex you need to register it to you, so please do that and then we can choose your starter girl." I touched the screen and clicked register. It had me enter the following: (I enter the info from my tamer license.)

 **Name: Anubis Marvielo**

 **Age: 18**

 **Sex: M**

 **Tamer ID number: 06-023-1982**

 **Standard League Credits- 10,000 slc**

It then prompted me to put a blood sample on the receptacle, as a small tray with a small needle in the center came out the side of the dex. I pricked my finger and it filled in a bunch of other information.

 **Pokégirls owned: none**

 **Badges held: none**

 **Blood gifts:**

 **1.** **Blank Mind**

 **Type: Dark**

 **Frequency: Very Rare**

 **Description: A person with this Blood Gift cannot have their thoughts or emotions read. Any attempt to do so always yields no result. Even the Blood Gifted person's dreams are protected. Telepathic contact is still possible though. They can still be influenced by mental powers (for example, they can still be hypnotized). Further, the Blood Gifted individual can tell that someone is trying to read their mind, but not who or from where. The sensations manifests as a tingling in their mind. The stronger the attempt to read them is, the larger the tingling, to the point where very powerful attempts cause them severe headaches (but still fail). This individual can still be detected psychically (a Psychic-type who is sensitive to who is around her will sense his presence), but not the person's thoughts.**

 **Variations: None known.**

 **2.** **Sealed Mind**

 **Type: Dark**

 **Frequency: Very Rare**

 **Description: This Blood Gift makes its bearer immune to mental influence. Hypnosis, charms, etc. all fail when directed at this person. Telepathic contact is still possible. A person with this Blood Gift can have their thoughts read and their dreams viewed and altered, but subliminal messages and such always fail to take effect. This individual can still be detected psychically (a Psychic-type who is sensitive to who is around her will sense his presence), and can still have their thoughts and emotions read.**

 **Variations: In some cases, even non-mystical (means other than magic and psychic) attempts at mentally influencing the person fail. Normal hypnotism, brainwashing, are unable to affect the person.**

 **3.** **Endurance**

 **Type: Fighting**

 **Frequency: Uncommon**

 **Description: This Blood Gift usually comes from Fighting-types, but has been known to have been granted by other types of pok** **é** **girl ancestry. A person with this Blood Gift can withstand heavy physical activity for a while without succumbing to exhaustion. Whether its running, holding a great weight, or Taming for a very long time, a person Gifted with Endurance can do it for quite a while.**

 **Variations: Some people with this Blood Gift can endure longer than others, but this might be as much due to training as a more intense version of this Gift.**

 **4.** **Longevity**

 **Type: Magic**

 **Frequency: Extremely Rare**

 **Description: Even if a person is born with this Blood Gift, it doesn't kick in until puberty. A person who has this Gift had their aging slowed by a factor of ten. Whereas your average human lives around 75 years, this person will live for around 600 years or so (75 years – 15 years or so to get to puberty = 60 years, times ten for this Gift = 600 years).**

 **Variations: The amount of time lived can be far longer, though in the few cases studied, DNA analysis and cellular mapping showed 600 years was usually the rough limit of this Gift.**

 **Blood Curses**

 **Tamers Disease** **  
Type: Normal and/or Fire  
Freq: Very Rare  
Desc: Sukebe has cursed us all! However much I hoped it wasn't so, the rumors are true. Thankfully it is rare, all the gods be praised. I expect you know the rumors. Some men have acquired the need to "Tame" every three days. If they do not, they enter a "Taming frenzy" were they rape anything and anyone in sight. In this state they tend to make pok** **é** **women enter frenzies as well. KILL ON SIGHT! I cannot stress this enough. They are only good as Tamers, preferably with high libidoed pok** **é** **women as doing it more than once a day keeps their humanity up to acceptable levels.  
Variants: I expect that some need only once per month, making the shadow numbers of this disease unguessable. Horrible thought. Still the only problem cases should be the ones with a high libido. Treat them well when they are sane as they undoubtedly carry Gifts to outweigh this disease. (Speculation of course)**

I read this information and was surprised at the gifts that Set decided to give me. The curse I could deal with. As long as I have sex, I mean tame once a day I should be good. As soon as John saw that I was done reading the information that the pokédex provided he said. "Go ahead and scan the girls in front of you and inspect them and let me which you want as your starter. I then proceeded to scan the three girls:

 **WITCH, the Magic Abuser Pokégirl  
Type:** **Very Near Human  
Element:** **Magic  
Frequency:** **Uncommon** **(Most of the world), Very Rare (Edo League)  
Diet:** **Human-style  
Role:** **Amateur magic-users  
Libido:** **Average mainly, gets High when they're excited  
Strong Vs:** **Ghost, Fighting  
Weak Vs:** **Psychic, Magic, Water, Fire  
Special Weakness: Ticklish, green-skinned witches have severe water allergy  
Attacks:** **Spell work, Witch's Curse, Barrier, Aura Barrier, Mystic Bolt, Mana Bolt, Power Bolt, Reflect  
Enhancements:** **Magical Affinity  
Evolves:** **Sorceress** **(normal),** **Enchantress** **(Moon Stone),** **Elementalist** **(Angel Stone, Dark Stone, Diamond Stone, Fire Stone, Heavy Metal, Ice Crystal, Leaf Stone, Mana Crystal, Psi Crystal, Thunder Stone, Venom Stone or Water Stone),** **Tick-Tock** **(Dream Stone),** **Puppeteer(battle stress… with dolls?)  
Evolves From:** **None  
Witches are how almost every magic-user Pokégirl starts out. They can use only low level spells and Magic Techniques, but they are generally useful for those wanting to start out with magic Pokégirls. Witches are low in all-around power, but they are usually attuned to a particular sort of magic. They have little in the way of magical strength but can usually be counted on to have some minor tricks that make them useful in day-to-day affairs.  
This is not to say that there are not risks in having a Witch Pokégirl.** **  
Witches tend to be extreme in everything. Whether it's being pissed, battling, or Taming, they go at it with gusto and THEN SOME, encouraging their Tamer and Harem sisters to do the same. Most Tamers tend to want a more mild-mannered girl, but the growing few able to cope, though, find witches to be very useful, their powers capable of defeating Pokégirls that most would consider to be out of their weight class. Because of their tendency to overcompensate in, well, everything, a proverb has arisen. It goes: "Only a Witch could want to kiss you and kill you at the same time." This is most certainly true, as Witches sometimes find themselves frustrated with their Tamer's inability to keep up with them.** **  
Their Witch's Curse attack causing completely and totally random things to happen, and not always for the Tamer's benefit. Fortunately, the effects are low-level and amount to nothing more than light slapstick humor for the most part.** **  
There are rumors, though, of a Witch who wears scarlet, a Witch whose powers are strong enough to change the world entirely. All Witches scorn this rumor, however discreet observations have noted that the vast majority of them, especially older Witches, are afraid of the color red…  
As an interesting side note, a Witch's Magical Affinity makes their skin much more sensitive, making them very ticklish and easily satisfied during Taming. It also makes them near useless in Sex Battles, but as they will state (very loudly, especially after being defeating by a Sex Attack), "That's not the kind of battles we're meant for, dammit! RRAGH!"  
Also, never EVER accuse them of being Infernal. Doing so will get you a firecracker down the front of your pants. Most Witches have an almost instinctual hatred of Infernals, possibly stemming from a mystically-induced race memory of pre-Sukebe Salem. Frequently, when around an Infernal, they can be heard grumbling and occasionally muttering the words 'insult' and Salem.  
Witches are a relatively common Threshold for the children of magic-type Pokégirls.** **  
Side Note:** **Sometimes a Witch will be born with green skin. They usually have shorter tempers and meaner dispositions than their normal-colored comrades, and tend frequently to be found in Team Rocket-style groups, leading some to term them 'Wicked Witches.' They have a SEVERE skin allergy to water, as in being exposed to too much of it will result in severe rashes and painful boils growing on their skin. They can still drink it, however, as the allergy is just on their skin. Those affected describe the effect as feeling like they are melting. As such, 'Wicked' Witches quickly learn spells to keep themselves clean, as they don't have any other means of bathing…**

 **AMACHOP, the Tough Pokégirl** **  
** **Type:** **Humanoid  
** **Element:** **Fighting  
** **Frequency:** **Uncommon** **to Rare  
** **Diet:** **Human Style  
** **Role:** **Physical Labor, Particularly in construction  
** **Libido:** **Low, often more interested in testing her strength  
** **Strong Vs:** **Bug, Dark, Ice, Rock, Normal, Steel  
** **Weak Vs:** **Flying, Psychic  
** **Special Weaknesses:** **Can't swim  
** **Attacks:** **Body Slam, Toss, Crushing Punch, Low Kick, Focus  
** **Enhancements:** **Enhanced Density (x2), Enhanced Strength (x8), armored skin, reinforced musculoskeletal structure  
** **Evolves:** **Amachoke** **(normal)  
** **Evolves From:** **None  
Amachops are very short, standing roughly four feet in height. They have grey skin which is quite tough and their breast size varies, but is usually A to B-cup. Despite their short stature, they tend to eat as much as a larger Pokégirl and because of their muscles, weigh over two hundred pounds. Their skin's density is such that small arms fire was ineffective against them.  
Amachops are not favored for their appearance, but rather their great strength. An Amachop is easily one of the most popular strong Pokégirls, though whether this is because their short stature doesn't threaten ego-driven tamers or because they make a nasty surprise for hot-headed opponents is uncertain.  
Amachops love to get stronger. Some will simply body build, but most wind up studying the martial arts. Amachops stuck with tamers who either won't let them pursue their goal of getting stronger will generally become unruly and will likely abandon the tamer before long.  
To prevent this, tamers who get Amachops are advised to take up the same habits as their Amachops**

 **ZUBUTT, the Nocturnal Pokégirl  
Type:** **Animorph** **(bat)  
Element:** **Flying/Poison  
Frequency:** **Uncommon  
Diet:** **life force of others  
Role:** **Night Guide, Spelunker, nocturnal guard  
Strong Vs:** **Bug, Fighting, Plant, Poison, Ground  
Weak Vs:** **Electric, Ice, Psychic, Rock  
Libido:** **Average  
Attacks:** **Energy Drain, Bite, Lust Sting, Needleshot, Sleep Venom, Gust  
Enhancements:** **Sonar, Flight, Infrared Vision  
Evolves:** **Foxglove** **(Fire Stone),** **Golbutt** **(normal),** **Vampire** **(knocked out by draining attack)  
Evolves From:** **None  
A short, small-winged Pokégirl that researchers are unsure as to exactly how they are able to fly. With wings that have a combined span of less than their short height, the Zubutt should have no business being in the air for even small amounts of time... unless falling from a higher elevation. But, despite the otherwise obvious limitations of such small wings, the Zubutt is capable of flying for extended periods, even if they cannot attain an impressive altitude. Most feral Zubutt are found in, or around, caves. However, some feral Zubutt do make their homes in the remains of ancient pre-Sukebe ruins as well. Feral Zubutts are known to carry some diseases that they are immune to, but humans are not- fortunately, these diseases are easily dealt with at any Pokécenter, and Tamers are often encouraged to capture any Feral Zubutt they come across in order to remove these illnesses before they are contracted by humans. Though these diseases are curable once transmitted to a human, it is simply easier to prevent before it becomes a problem. Domestic Zubutts don't have this problem, however, as the poison sacs that are found near the base of their wings never develop to quite the size that the Feral's does. The poison sacs are the carriers of the diseases, and once the excess of the sacs are dealt with, then even if released, that Zubutt will never grow those excess portions back and become a threat again.  
Zubutt has poor vision during the day and at night, but makes up for it with her sonar that allows her to transverse any terrain at night and lead her Tamer through pitch blackness. Fortunately, they have better eyesight at night thanks to their infrared vision, though their sonar is certainly much more useful. Zubutts have wings instead of arms but some Tamers have been noted as saying they loves to feel those wings wrapped around them during a Taming. They always stand about four foot tall with bodies covered in soft dark blue fur and eyes that are nearsighted at best and large ears. They tend to have slim figures and small breasts that help with their flying. Feral Zubutt, rather common in most parts of the world, are just considered a menace that some confuse with Vampires due to their dietary needs. However, they cannot change anyone (human or Pokégirl) into a Vampire or one of their own when they drink from someone. These Pokégirls do need to feed on a daily basis, at least twice a day.  
In battle, a Zubutt is not the greatest choice, but is also not the worst choice either. Their vision limitations aside, their Sonar is still too slow to be able to give them the accuracy they need to launch their attacks at their opponent. Their best attacks are done close in, when she can bite her opponent with different kinds of venom attacks. Her Lust Sting is more like a "Lust Bite," in that she must bite her opponent to inject that venom. When she has to attack from a distance, she can summon up a Gust attack with her small wings. Feral Zubutt like to choose Plant-type Pokégirls for their victims, as they are more susceptible to their Sonar and they are normally slower than the Zubutt is. Strangely, no Succubus can stand being in the same Harem as a Zubutt- the fact that the Zubutt constantly emits their Sonar every few seconds is enough to drive them crazy, since they are so susceptible to high pitched sounds. In a Sex battle, these Pokégirls are of no use- without hands or a tail, their abilities are quite limited and she's just not capable of doing what's required in such a match. In a harem setting, these Pokégirls never become Alphas... not, that is, until they evolve.**

After reading over the three that he was giving me the choice of I immediately knew which I was going to pick as not only was she beautiful with her black hair that well all the way down to her ass, blue eyes that looked like a flowing ocean in the Caribbean, a body to kill for with medium sized breasts and an amazing ass. I have always loved magic, and knew we would get along well especially with my blood curse. "I will take the witch" John then handed me a pokéball. "He is the witch's pokéball. If there is nothing else you need me for I will be on my way." I thought for a second and slowly replied "I think I am good for now, Thank you for everything Mr. Kilroy." As he walked off I walked up to my pokégirl. "Hello I am Anubis. What is your name?" She looked to be extremely happy and excited as she replied "My name is Sabrina Master." "Well Sabrina, were you a feral, threshold or born pokégirl?" "I was born a pokégirl Master." "Ok I am going to put you in your ball for now and I will bring you out when we are somewhere private so I can properly tame you." "Ok Master, but please hurry, I am anxious to be tamed by my new handsome Master." I put her in her ball and noticed that I had six pockets on my belt made for pokéballs. So I placed Sabrina's ball into the first one and fished the other 5 out of my bag and placed them in the other 5 pockets so I had them ready if needed. I then sat down on a patch of grass to look up some more information on this world on my pokédex. I looked up basic information first.

 **Pokégirls Primer**

 **All The Information about the PG World You Wanted to Know, But Were Too Lazy to find out for yourself.**

 **THE POKÉGIRL PRIMER  
**

**POKÉGIRL:** **A pokégirl is a female creature with special powers, an impressive libido, and a natural psychology to submit to a "master." Some were human females who have undergone Threshold and transformed. All pokégirls have some sort of special ability, if not looks, that separate them from normal females. Pokégirls were originally created by Sukebe as super-soldiers, sexual partners, and servants. During the war against Sukebe, some people found that they could make pokégirls loyal to a single person and this knowledge spread. A person who did this was called a Tamer. Pokégirls now act as a human's friend/slave/partner/whatever. There are two categories of pokégirls, Domestic and Feral born. Feral born pokégirls are birthed, usually by parthenogenesis, by pokégirls who have themselves gone Feral. Since they spend their formative years living like wild beasts, they are very animalistic in thought and possess strong powers. Domestic pokégirls are ones that were either born in a Breeder's farm or were a human female that underwent Threshold. Domestic pokégirls normally have less power than a Feral born one, but will possess more intelligence. It is possible to increase a Feral born pokégirl's intelligence, but most Tamers consider this is a waste of time when they could be enhancing their combative skills. All pokégirls have a lifespan equal to that of humans, save those with the Longevity enhancement. Pokégirls with the Longevity enhancement can live for centuries. They undergo their first puberty normally, but only undergo their second one when they reach middle age for them, which can take hundreds of years. Pokégirls all have strong desires to have sex, to a greater or lesser degree depending on the specific type of pokégirl, but these hormones only kick in during their first puberty, which happens around the same time a human girl would undergo maturity. Pokégirls are infertile as far as normal reproduction goes, being able to bear young only from parthenogenesis. There are several categories of pokégirl which describe what abilities they have or what their general attitude is like. These abilities are now used in many things aside from combat, as most technology was destroyed during Sukebe's War. While some hate pokégirls, most understand that this is the only way humans will survive in this new, chaotic world.**

 **POKÉWOMAN:** **A pokégirl who reaches her mid-thirties undergoes a second puberty, and becomes a pokéwoman. Pokéwomen have a slightly decreased libido, are no longer subject to parthenogenesis, take a longer time to go Feral, and are able to bear children via sexual reproduction, with such children being either human males, human females, or pokégirls. Such births are generally one child per pregnancy, with normal chances for more than one child. Most Tamers prefer to have the hornier and infertile pokégirls in their Harem instead of pokéwomen.**

 **HAREM:** **A Harem is the name of the collective group of pokégirls that a Tamer owns. Pokégirls in the same Harem refer to each other as Harem-sisters.**

 **ALPHA:** **An Alpha pokégirl is one who is the head pokégirl of a Tamer's Harem. The title doesn't bring any special changes or powers, just responsibilities and a few perks. An Alpha is the pokégirl that makes sure her Tamer knows what's going on with the rest of the Harem, keeps the other Harem pokégirls in top condition (which can include helping to Tame them), and is often the first to fight for her master in a pokébattle (though not always). Orders given by an Alpha to other members of the Harem have the weight of their master behind them, and are generally obeyed. An Alpha pokégirl enjoys the status of being the closest to their master, and usually is also tamed more often than the others. The Tamer for a Harem always has final say on which pokégirl is Alpha, though many let the pokégirls themselves decide in-group which of them will lead, often times with some sort of competition.**

 **FERAL:** **A pokégirl who doesn't get tamed often enough regresses to an animalistic state, called Feral. While Feral, a pokégirl cannot think as a human would, and is essentially an animal in mind, making her quite dangerous (although the state may prevent her from using some of her powers). If a pokégirl gives birth while Feral, the result is Feral born pokégirls. A pokégirl can be brought back from Feral by being tamed by a human; a non-Feral pokégirl cannot bring a feral pokégirl back by having sex with her. However, two pokégirls can have sex with each other to keep from falling into a feral state, but this only works about half as well as sex with a human. Simple masturbation won't even slow a pokégirl's descent into Feral at all. Most Tamers use their pokégirls to weaken feral pokégirls, then capture them in pokéballs to pacify them, and then release them and tame them.**

 **PARTHENOGENESIS:** **A form of asexual reproduction among pokégirls. This can only happen to pokégirls, not pokéwomen. The pokégirl spontaneously becomes pregnant, with no apparent trigger. The pregnancy takes the normal amount of time, but the children born are always pokégirls of the exact same type as the mother, usually in litters of two to five. The newborns grow up to be physical clones of their mother, with the same eye and hair color, birthmarks, etc. While parthenogenesis can theoretically strike any pokégirl, it usually only happens to feral ones, with the only known exceptions being when a Breeder uses a Breeding Chamber to artificially incite parthenogenesis in a pokégirl he owns.**

 **SUKEBE:** **A master of technology and magic, this is the person responsible for the creation of pokégirls and the scars created from his war. A great pervert, mage, and scientist, he created the pokégirls as his slaves and later as his way to get revenge. After he was discovered to be doing genetic experiments, it was initially thought his first lab was destroyed, and from the destroyed lab came the cursed Jusenkyo Spell Dump. Several years later, Sukebe came back and this time he used his powers to unleash a nightmare to the people of the Earth. Sukebe's Revenge lasted for a great many years. It is believed that at the end, after his pokégirls were turned back on his troops, that he was destroyed in the Battle of the San Bay. However, there does not exist any proof that he was in fact killed.**

 **SUKEBE'S REVENGE:** **The war of humanity versus the hentai mage/scientist Sukebe. Sukebe introduced humanity to his form of hell. A plague which killed millions and left nearly all females sterile, soldiers that were far beyond the powers of existing science, and other things the world thought only existed in fairy tales. The war united the world (which at the time was divided into something called "Nations") and sparked research into developing something that could combat Sukebe's super-soldiers, the pokégirls. The most famous battle was the Battle of San Bay, where the first energy weapons were used and the beginning of the Tamer forces were created. Sukebe's forces were barely defeated, thanks to the discovery that wild pokégirls can be controlled by chosen people called Tamers. Also, since most human females had been rendered infertile thanks to the plague, it was discovered that pokégirls could bear human children as well as pokégirls, males always human and some females human. However, almost all technology had been lost except those that dealt with stolen technology on pokégirls. After Sukebe's Revenge had been fought, the need for Tamers still existed as most pokégirls had become Feral and uncontrolled. Now, several hundred years after Sukebe's Revenge, humanity is just beginning to recover. Pokégirls are now somewhat accepted, Tamers are now accepted as full time jobs, pureblood human females are getting rarer since most breeding is done with pokégirls, technology has been slowly losing its bad reputation from Sukebe, and humans must now learn the full extent of the world they live in now.**

 **BLOODY FLU:** **The artificial and highly contagious disease unleashed by Sukebe on the world in 1993 AD (-9 AS). While initial symptoms mimicked a normal flu, women who contracted the disease suffered from cramps and vaginal bleeding. Men who contracted and recovered from the disease had no permanent effects from it, but women who survived the infection had extreme difficulty becoming pregnant thereafter. Worse, this sterility was passed on to their own female children, so even the women of today feel the effects of the long-vanished disease. Since pokégirls were immune to the disease, the more pokégirl ancestry a female has, the easier it is for her to become pregnant, and the more likely it is that her male children will have Blood Gifts, and her female children will go through Threshold. Even though less than one person in a five hundred died from this disease, the fact that nearly the entire world population caught this disease means that millions died from it. Once caught, a person was immune to the disease thereafter, and the Bloody Flu thusly was eradicated sometime in 1995 AD (-7 AS).**

 **RED PLAGUE:** **Loosely based on the Bloody Flu, the Red Plague, which was initially dubbed as the "Monster Flu" was created by scientists in the pre-Sukebe nation of China and unleashed in the year 2000 AD (-2 AS). The disease was supposed to kill off pokégirls, but fell far short of that goal. Most pokégirl breeds who caught the disease contracted headaches, stomachaches, dizziness, fever, and nausea, for about two days before recovering. A few breeds of pokégirls suffered worse though, and one, the Sphinx, was nearly eradicated by the virus. It was recorded as a success since the sick pokégirls were easier to kill. Ironically, it came back to bite humanity in the ass soon after. In the year 2 AS (2004 AD), the Monster Flu mutated and became the Red Plague, a highly contagious airborne plague that pokégirls were immune to, but no one else was. Once contracted, death was almost certain, and it was easy to tell who was infected by the large, bleeding sores that opened up on their body. It took three years for the Red Plague to purge itself, and by the year 5 AS (2007 AD), humanity was measured in millions rather than billions. Being originally made to affect all breeds of pokégirls, many forms of animal life were infected as well, decimating them. Since unlike humans, the animals had no new species to help replenish their numbers with, most breeds of animals are today extinct or severely endangered.**

 **JUSENKYO SPELL DUMP:** **An unholy land near where the first of Sukebe's labs was. After the labs destruction, many relics and experiments filtered down to a land that was transformed into a nightmarish area, filled with mutated plants and no animals, and several thousand springs of water. These springs are the actual horror; anyone who touches a spring is completely transformed into a pokégirl. These transformations are permanent; there is no known way to reverse or cure them. The Jusenkyo area is a forbidden zone, open only to researchers and the upper people of the pokégirl leagues. Even so, many people venture here so that they can say they visited this twisted land, or to find some person who had a brush-in with a spring and capture them.**

 **TAMER:** **A Tamer is a person whose primary job is to make sure that the feral pokégirls of the world don't finish what Sukebe tried to do. In order to do this, they must "Tame" other pokégirls to fight for them, as the only effective way to fight a pokégirl is with another pokégirl. In order for a Tamer to be official, they must pass a somewhat easy test to gain their basic license. After passing the test, Tamers will be given identification saying what they are (normally a pokédex), six pokéballs, a copy of the award-winning book Taming for Dummies, and congratulations. In order for them to have more than six pokégirls, they must pass a more advanced test for a storage license. No matter what level the Tamer is at or what they have passed, they are only allowed to carry six pokégirls with them at any time. Tamers are considered to be fulfilling a League function in their jobs (i.e. Taming is not part of the private sector), but they are not paid for what they do. They survive by living off the land (as detailed in Taming for Dummies, since the book has everything a Tamer needs to know), and by frequently visiting the ever-helpful Pokécenters. Most Tamers have family and friends they can also count on for extra cash, clothing, food, and shelter as well. Additionally, most Tamer battles against a gym leader involve a modest cash prize if the Tamer defeats the gym leader (along with the badge). Some Tamers also have pokégirls who can produce food and drink (such as a Chickenlittles, KhangAssCunts, Milktits, etc.) with them as well, and many pokégirls can fish, gather plants, and prepare food as well.**

 **TAMING:** **In essence, Taming is all about sex. The process was given a somewhat neutral name so that some people misunderstand what it actually means. Taming is necessary in order for a Tamer to develop a relationship with their pokégirls. Taming must be between two or more people, a pokégirl cannot tame themselves. Most hypothesis say that the Taming fulfills some need in the pokégirls mind that must be renewed every so often in order for their mind to stay clear. A pokégirl that isn't tamed often enough will eventually sink into a feral state, losing their intelligence. So long as there is a partner participating in the sexual act, the Taming need in a pokégirl is fulfilled. The partner may be either male or female, it doesn't matter so long as it's human. Two pokégirls who have not gone Feral can even Tame each other, however, this works only about half as well as sex with a human would, resulting in the pokégirls needing their next Taming sooner than usual. A pokégirl cannot tame a feral pokégirl; such an act requires a human.**

 **TAMING SHOCK:** **The first time a pokégirl is tamed, she undergoes Taming Shock. This is thought to be due to the mild mental trauma of accepting another as her master (that is, forming an Alpha bond) and using their master's mind during Taming to stave off Feraldom for the first time. Taming Shock is a mild condition; the affected pokégirl can no longer speak in the first or second person, instead referring to herself and others only by pronouns or by name. This condition usually wears off in a few days, though aberrant cases of as little as a few hours and as long as three weeks have been reported. It's worth pointing out that even if a girl who isn't a virgin undergoes Threshold, she'll still go into Taming Shock when she's tamed next (since that's her first time as a pokégirl).**

 **THRESHOLD:** **Threshold is when a human female is forced to deal with any pokégirl blood in them. Not all girls with pokégirl ancestry go through Threshold, but those that do always do so during puberty. A female that succumbs to Threshold is forever changed into a pokégirl, but some researchers are trying to find a way to prevent Threshold or even reverse it. Threshold can happen anytime during puberty to a female, but is more likely to happen if they interact with pokégirls often. There are also some mod-chips for pokéballs that are said to force a human female to undergo Threshold when used.**

 **POKÉBALL:** **Technology for this item was designed from stolen blueprints from one of Sukebe's labs. This item allows a Tamer to catch a pokégirl and keep them in a container the size of a large baseball. Pokéballs are electronically registered to the one that owns them with a Pokédex. Pokégirls kept in a pokéball are normally subjected to pleasure/pain training to obey their Tamer, during which they are instructed to repeat phrases of submissiveness and obedience. Compliance and obedience are rewarded with sexual pleasure. Resistance and defiance is punished with mild but shocking pain and nausea. Despite being physically in a state of suspended animation, a pokégirl is still awake while inside a pokéball in order to undergo the training. Pokégirls report that time seems much longer inside the pokéball, with minutes seeming like hours to them. Pokégirls who are fully compliant with the training are able to pretty much ignore it, and can even sleep. In order for a Tamer to catch a pokégirl they don't own yet, they normally have to weaken the pokégirl so she won't resist the power of the pokéball. Some modifications make it easier for a Tamer to catch a pokégirl. Some illegal modifications, usually mod-chips, allow a person to force a human female to go through Threshold and possibly change them into a pokégirl. Most people caught doing this are punished heavily. Also, pokégirls in a pokéball can be transported back to storage where they can undergo healing and Taming cycles. Catching a pokégirl in a pokéball links that pokéball to that pokégirl. Until the data is wiped from it, it cannot be used to capture another pokégirl, and its recovery beam will only affect the pokégirl it's keyed to. Pokéballs are registered to the Tamer who uses them by having information loaded into them via a pokédex. All pokéballs act as contraceptives, more as an added precaution against parthenogenesis than anything else, since pokégirls aren't fertile until they become pokéwomen.**

 **STORAGE:** **A registered Tamer may take a test, one more difficult than the test to become a Tamer, in order to have a storage account. This allows him to store pokégirls in excess of his personal six. Stored pokégirls are kept in their pokéballs inside the storage chamber. Unlike with a normal pokéball, the storage chamber interfaces with the pokéball so that the 'balled pokégirls are in a true state of suspended animation, mentally and physically. Storage places tend to be in Pokécenters, like most of pokégirl-related functions. While there is no limit on the amount of pokégirls that can be kept in storage, virtually all leagues have a time limit on how long a pokégirl can be kept in storage at a stretch before the one who captured her loses her. Note that this time limit is only for consecutive time; a pokégirl can be brought out for an afternoon and that'd be enough to 'reset' her time in. The storage device itself keeps track of how long each pokégirl has been there and who owns her, via the information in the pokéball. Pokégirls left in storage too long become property of the Leagues. What is done with them varies on the league in question; some turn them over to Breeders, some use them as free 'starting' pokégirls for new Tamers, some release them into the wild, and some even euthanize them! Whatever the method, it's embarrassing to a Tamer to lose pokégirls via staying in storage too long, since it reflects badly on their ability to manage their pokégirls.**

 **TAMING CYCLE:** **A Taming cycle is a somewhat-misnamed process that is similar to what a pokéball does. Taming cycle machines are usually incorporated to the healing and treatment devices found in Pokécenters. A pokégirl undergoes a Taming cycle inside her pokéball.  
Like other pokécenter devices, they work by digitally sharing information with the pokéball to affect the pokégirl inside. This also insures that pokéballs that are defective or flagged as being stolen won't be used. A Taming cycle is a process that pacifies a pokégirl by heightening and playing on her natural instincts, making her comfortably obedient if she is otherwise too rowdy or wild to be tamed successfully, or if initial Tamings don't take. There are multiple levels of Taming cycles, with each higher level being stronger than the last.  
A **_**Level 1**_ **cycle is the same as a pokéball, and the newest Taming cycle devices don't feature this level at all (though they don't renumber the scale so as not to cause confusion).  
** _ **Level 2**_ **is slightly higher, and in general is enough to bring a grouchy or otherwise obstinate pokégirl back in line. Pokégirls who are already fully obedient tend to enjoy level 2 cycles as a reward, since they find them soothing and relaxing by reiterating what they already know.  
** _ **Level 3**_ **cycles are stronger, usually used on captured feral pokégirls that are too dangerous to Tame before being fully subdued, or if they are too strong for a pokéball to condition.  
** _ **Level 4**_ **Taming cycles are extremely strong, being used mostly to 'correct' pokégirls who are lesbian in taste so that they are either bisexual or heterosexual (Tamer's choice, the machine has either setting, though it defaults to heterosexual with mild bisexual tendencies). A pokégirl run through a level 4 Taming cycle tends to be dazed for days on end afterwards, having trouble thinking clearly and following complex instructions. They tend to be almost mechanical in disposition until about a week afterwards.  
** _ **Level 5**_ **Taming cycles are the highest. These cycles completely wipe away a pokégirl's memory of herself, save for her name. She still understands that she's a pokégirl, and basic things such as having a master, being in a Harem, etc., but she knows nothing about herself, and tends not to care either. This option is mostly used on Threshold girls who are so miserable with losing their humanity that they can't stand it anymore. Most Tamers never run their pokégirls through a level 5 cycle, since it would wipe out all their hard work in customizing their pokégirls in thought, action, habits, etc.**

 **BLOOD GIFT:** **Whereas females with pokégirl ancestry are at a risk of going through Threshold, males with pokégirl ancestry have a chance to have Blood Gifts. A Blood Gift is a special power, usually elemental in nature that a male may have. Multiple Blood Gifts are possible, and need not be of related powers, but the more Blood Gifts are present, the more likely at least one Blood Curse is there also. The special properties of a Blood Gift are usually present at birth, and can be determined by the right kind of test. However, there have been cases of undetectable "latent" Blood Gifts emerging during puberty or a traumatic event in a male's life. Very rarely, some males have True Blood Gifts, which is a special suite of Blood Gifts that have the same "theme." Female humans can have Blood Gifts, but such a thing is so rare as to be unheard of, and should a Blood Gifted female be found, it's generally only a matter of time before she undergoes Threshold, usually into a type of pokégirl that matches the Blood Gift.**

 **BLOOD CURSE:** **Much rarer than Blood Gifts are Blood Curses. Whereas a Blood Gift bestows a special power on its bearer, a Blood Curse gives him a deficiency of some sort. These are usually found in people with two or more Blood Gifts, only rarely turning up in a person with no Blood Gifts at all. It is extremely rare for a person to have more than one Blood Curse. While there could in theory be True Blood Curses, no one has ever heard of such a thing. As with Blood Gifts, it's possible to find a female with one, but is exceedingly rare, and is practically a guarantee that such a girl will become a pokégirl.**

 **POKÉDEX:** **An item used by Tamers. It's a multi-purpose hand-held computer. It is capable of giving tips to Tamers, scanning a pokégirl for info, displaying what the Tamer currently has in storage or with them, and several other things depending on how the Tamers customizes their pokédex. A pokédex is registered to one person, and after that can never be changed.**

 **EVOLUTION:** **An interesting thing about most pokégirls is that they are capable of evolving into a more advanced form of pokégirl. Usually evolving leads to a more powerful pokégirl, but some evolutions may negatively affect a pokégirl but this is rare. Each evolution has its own requirements to happen (like high enough level, stress, evolution stones, orgasms, or something else). The evolution itself normally elapses in the course of a few minutes. During this process a pokégirls genetic structure is somewhat chaotic and the pokégirl will glow. After transforming, the light will fade and the genetic structure will be stabilized. After transforming, most pokégirls will be in feral shock. Feral shock happens when the body or mind suffers a traumatic experience and goes into a primal mode. An evolution-induced feral shock normally makes a newly evolved pokégirl extremely horny and more prone to psychically bonding to their Tamer.**

 **EVOLUTION STONES:** **Several decades after Sukebe's Revenge, many new pokégirls were being discovered. The cause of this was stones that had been affected by the large amounts of energy and magic being used around the world. These stones retained special energies that transformed into special shapes and granted special abilities. These stones main purpose was to induce evolution into a pokégirl of a similar element (Fire stones normally evolving Fire-types, Water to Water-types, etc.). These stones are also the bases of the illegal mod-chips in some pokéballs to force a human woman to undergo Threshold. When a stone is touched to a pokégirl, she evolves, and the stone used to evolve her is absorbed by the transformation, lost forever.**

 **E-MEDALS:** **E-Medals were discovered by a Watcher known as Sax who was exploring some ruins. Deep inside them he found a small chest filled with 8 gold-like coins. On three of the coins was a cat's paw, on two of them a fox tail, one had the image of a bird from pre-Subeke time, and another a picture of a dragon's scale. The last coin's face was so badly scratched that he couldn't make out the symbol. Unsure of what these were he handed to his Titmouse one of the coins with a cat's paw on it and the coin and pokégirl began to glow as she evolved. Three weeks later he returned to Blitz City with a new pokégirl type he named Tigermouse and his own research on what he named E-medals. Farther research found that other E-medals had been picked up from time to time with the same symbols on them as the one's he found. Most never finding more than one or two in one place. After some searching it has been found that E-medals come in only the following types...  
Cat Medal  
Bird Medal  
Fox Medal  
Dragon Medal  
Unknown Medal  
Unknown medals tend to be one of the above kinds 98% of the time but there are rumors of some that hold a hidden type. (That means just because you find an E-medal that you can't see what symbol is on it doesn't mean you found new one.) Like evolution stones, any E-Medal used to evolve a pokégirl is absorbed by the evolution process.**

 **BREEDER:** **There are only a few classes that are allowed to own pokégirls, and the ones that can own the most are the Breeders. The Breeder's job is just like that of the animal breeders of old; make sure pokélines of certain types are strengthened, others reproduced in order to make them more common, and train them skills they need. Breeders are allowed to keep as many pokégirls as they want, depending on what their housing conditioners are and how good the Breeder is. Almost all domesticated pokégirls come from Breeder farms, the remainder are from unfortunate girls that underwent Threshold. Most girls that do undergo Threshold are sent to Breeder farms if there aren`t any new Tamers or ones looking for domestic pokégirls.**

 **POKÉCHOW:** **Shortly after Tamers began capturing large numbers of pokégirls, a problem was encountered. Most pokégirls had special requirements for what they could eat or drink. It was very difficult to carry the food stock needed for the more exotic diets of some pokégirls. In response to this, cooks created what is now called pokéchow. Right types of grains mixed in with some vitamins and flavorings could be consumed by all pokégirls, with varying degrees of enjoyment. Pokéchow contains all the needed vitamins or minerals or whatever needed for nearly every diet of pokégirl. Some Tamers, namely those that have financial problems, create their own form of pokéchow to feed to their pokégirls.**

 **POKÉCENTERS:** **A pokécenter is a gathering place for Tamers. While in a pokécenter a Tamer can have their pokégirls healed, fed, and run through Taming cycles, as well as access information at data terminals, chat with fellow Tamers, and if the pokécenter allows it, have pokébattles (one-on-one duels usually). There are even special Taming rooms set aside for Tamers that want to use them. All Tamers regularly visit pokécenters as this is sometimes they only place where they can have all their needs met.**

 **CHURCH OF THE THOUSAND GODS:** **Also called the Church of the Thousand Faiths. After the end of the war against Sukebe, the reduced populations of the earth mingled and slowly abandoned their old cultures. It was natural that this would lead to religious transitions as well. As old ways were gradually left behind, religion underwent a transformation as well. Many old religious myths and tales intermingled as people traveled about, and slowly, they began to form one large conglomerate of faith.  
Although it was not named as the Church of the Thousand Gods until after 100 AS, it was essentially that decades before. The Church remains popular everywhere today, since it is large and diverse enough that it can be almost anything for anyone. The Church has a large and quite complex belief system, listing hundreds of gods (the actual number of gods in the faith is over a thousand, but the name remains popular) along with even larger numbers of other mystical creatures in the various divine realms (indeed, in absorbing the old religion of the eastern Edo area, over eight million lesser spirits were added!), and myths relating to the many, many gods, demons, celestial creatures, etc., to say nothing of how all these beings relate to each other and to the mortal world.  
However, only a small number of hardcore theologists actually keep all this recorded. Most people just view the divinities worshipped by the Church as a large, collective, faceless whole. Local churches may revere from one to several gods above a few others, with a couple services to all the gods as a whole and the bulk of their attention upon their chosen few. It is worth noting that both celestial and infernal pokégirls support the cosmology put forth by the Church, which only helps to give it credence, although critics say that those pokégirls support the Church simply because their human masters convinced them to, and not out of any sense of correctness.  
The Church is a slightly liberal organization, placing emphasis on this life, not the next. It also puts great importance on love and happiness, and recently began to sanction marriages between humans and pokéwomen in the more liberal leagues, and even some conservative ones. In many leagues, branches of the Church were funded by the league government, and this allowed them to influence the Church to emphasize aspects of the religion that each league found to be more pleasing than others. This went on for decades, and seemed to be leading the Church towards splintering, until recently one man made it his mission to prevent such schisms from occurring. Ricardo Esprina, a long-retired Tamer, set up his own branch of the Church in the Crimson League, and declared himself the Hierophant, the highest mortal in the faith, over ten years ago. He's had remarkable success, and has since managed to get all but a few churches in all the leagues to refuse funds from the league, instead relying on public support.  
Though many local churches were crippled by this, Esprina has declared it to be a major religious victory. He is now trying to slowly marshal more authority in both himself and the Church as a whole, and is playing it relatively low- key until a time when he feels the Church is stronger as an institution. Being encouraged by how well the more liberal leagues are adapting to human-pokéwoman marriages, he recently came out and declared that the Church was against pokégirl cloning research, urging people and, where socially acceptable, pokégirls, to protest this. He watches and waits to see how this test of the Church's might turns out.**

 **CLONING:** **Cloning is a recently rediscovered aspect of Lostech that has since been declared Forbidden tech. Found in an old, abandoned lab of Sukebe's, the not-quite complete blueprints for making pokégirl clones were studied for over twenty years before being complete enough to use. To date, only pokégirls and pokéwomen can be cloned, since only the genome of pokégirls has been totally mapped out (despite their differences, all pokégirl breeds are 99% the same on the genetic level). A pokégirl/pokéwoman can be cloned so as to be not only physically the same, but to have the original's memories as well. They can also be cloned to be younger than the original, but not older' the original's memories can be given to them in part, but only in terms of erasing the more recent memories and moving backwards. However, new breakthroughs are being made every day, although there have been setbacks (such as the isolated creations of some CloneToos in horrible accidents). By and large, while the public does know that cloning technology is being researched (since the opening of that particular lab of Sukebe was done live on the Foxx network), they don't believe the ability to actually make a clone has been reached yet. Thus, the ability to clone pokégirls is kept a carefully controlled secret, with it only being available to top league officials and those with a lot of money and high-ranking connections.**

 **TEAM ROCKET:** **Bandits have always been a problem no matter where you lived, but this group of thieves set the tone for trouble. Members of Team Rocket were the first group to widely use pokégirls to commit crimes. Local police were found to have problems dealing with this new threat, as most police aren't trained to deal with pokégirls. This revelation sparked many new groups to form and commit crimes with the use of pokégirls. Most of these Rocket clones are small and rather weak, but some have risen to #1 wanted lists many areas. The majority of crimes committed by Team Rocket is the raiding of pokécenters and Tamers for pokégirls. No information is known as to who the leader of Team Rocket is, although some suspect that a famous Tamer or gym leader is a likely candidate.**

 **TRAUMA TEAM:** **Originally thought as just a Team Rocket wannabe group, public opinion of this group quickly changed. Trauma Team is on the most feared crime syndicates, as members of Trauma Team have access to forbidden weapons technology and their crimes normally leave few survivors. Little is known about what is Trauma Team's agenda as no members have been successfully caught as of yet and the few survivors found are assassinated before they are able to divulge information to the police.**

 **LEAGUE PROFESSIONS:** **Within the professions sanctioned and supported by the League there are four official professions, each with its own responsibilities and privileges.**

 **TAMERS:** **The profession was first begun by soldiers fighting Sukebe who discovered that these bio-weapons could be enlisted in their own cause. Like those ancient warriors, most Tamers utilize a team of six and wander from pokécenter to pokécenter while they train their pokégirls and seek troubles to shoot. Others base their activities around a single activity and work out of a static location, though it is usually a Tamer who has attained Harem Master Rank who will go this route. Tamers are considered the high-profile/high glamour end of things, and usually are human males of ages from 18 to 24. At the end of this time they either settle down to a normal job, switch to becoming Watchers, or find some other career choice. As the old saying goes: "Taming is a job for the young."**

 **WATCHERS/RESEARCHERS:** **Watchers begin their career about the same time as Tamers. Unlike Tamers, they usually have one or two pokégirls - at most four. Watchers collect data and observation on pokégirls for the League and for Researchers. When a Watcher feels he's ready, he takes a test and delivers a thesis to the Research Bureau. If both are deemed sufficient, the Watcher is given a lab or research posting to pursue their new career as a Researcher.**

 **BREEDERS:** **There are several advantages to those pokégirls raised by a Breeder. Being raised in a human environment means they grow up with a human mentality, developing skills and personality that a Feral born cannot. While lacking the strength and toughness of a pokégirl who grew up in the wild, their ability to communicate and handle other tasks make them more versatile than a Feral born. Breeders are the most laxly monitored group, as they develop understandable if otherwise unacceptable bonds with their charges. Some rely entirely on Breeding Chambers, while others produce pokégirl children in less distant fashion.**

 **HAREM MASTERS:** **There are the Gym Leaders who are fully functioning members of the League who operate a League-sanctioned Gym. There are the wandering Masters who still seek to perfect their craft on some self-determined quest. There are even Masters who hire out their pokégirls for more mundane tasks.**

 **PET OWNERS:** **It was inevitable from the start that a cute pokégirl would find her way into a human male heart, though it is usually frowned on. Some are worked hard and shown little affection, others find a kind owner and have been known to practically move mountains to please them. These are not official League owners, and the League has in fact tried to limit their spread over the years.**

 **COLLARS:** **Originally designed into collars, these bands lock into place and require the Master's thumbprint to open. They carry an identity tag and identification chip as well as the latest anti-capture technology. Normally a pokégirl who has been captured cannot be caught by another pokéball, however there have been instances where modified or defective pokéballs have been able to capture those who are subdued. The anti-capture protocols of a collar, if active with the ident of the owner, interrupt this process. The Collar also idents the pokégirl's name and owner if someone scans that pokégirl with a PokéDex. Collars are often used by those who own pokégirl pets, but due to the problems of transfer/trade they are generally not used by Tamers and looked down at as being unprofessional by that group. Pokégirls with collars often preen or flaunt their collars in front of other pokégirls as a symbol of status.**

 **IDENT-CHIPS:** **An implanted chipset that performs much the same function as a collar. These are only used if the Tamer wants to keep that particular pokégirl for life. If a collar is also used, there is no cumulative effect. Most of those with ident-chips will want to keep their collar too, as it is a visible indicator of status and the pokégirl's worth to her owner/Tamer.**

 **BONDING:** **Due to pokégirl biology, pokégirls normally bond to a particular Tamer. Those manifesting this common bond regard him (or her) as the pack leader and often defer to that Tamer. This most common bond is a simple physical one, and is referred to as an Alpha bond. More powerful and with more long-term effects are the much rarer psychic bonding that can occur between those Tamers (or pet owners) with high Empathy ratings. It is also dangerous, as there can be a psychic backlash from injuries or death of one affecting the other through the link. The psychic bond usually cannot be broken and so the tradability and combat usefulness of the pokégirl is much reduced. For typing purposes this has been classified a Delta class bond. Far rarer and much less sought is Recognition. When this occurs it usually means the Tamer must retire. The bond is psychic to some extent, but far stronger than a Bonding. Those who have experienced it describe it as their souls being connected, as if the other somehow makes them complete. So far no study has determined how deep the effect goes though it is quite strong. Psychics have been able to pick up on the link between two who share Recognition quite easily.**

 **THE LEAGUES:  
HISTORY:** **Following the release of the pokégirls and Sukebe's War, various nations found themselves in serious problems. Their lines of communication cut, supply lines likewise imperiled, and in the late 20th-early 21st century very few communities were "an island unto themselves." Add to this the problems caused by the lumbering titans that were some of the Legendary level pokégirls such as Typhonna and Infernus, Moltits and Articunt, Storm Gail and Mountaintide. National governments were dividing into smaller segments and some with their own pokégirls were realizing that they had the power of a tank or infantry squad under their own command. The Leagues started out with a group of Tamers who took control of a small area in what used to be the United States (now no longer united or even states). The First Council ended up policing the American/Canadian continent, and seized power from those they declared to be part of the problem. Others followed their example, coalitions of Tamers with diverse and powerful pokégirls either annexing or eliminating those rogue elements that were further destabilizing things.**

 **TODAY:** **There are still regional governments and offices, holdovers from pre-Sukebe times, but these are largely figureheads who are at the beck and call of their regional League. Each League is a particular geographical area that seeks to set policies, though each League also interfaces with all the others to some extent. Each member of a League's Council is composed of Gym Leaders and League Officials. Usually the various Councils can then be separated into factions and cliques within their groupings.**

 _ **Stroak's Notes:**_ **  
COLOGNE:** **An ancient of the Amazonchan who evolved to Herochan ages ago. Some say that she *is* the first Amazonchan, and her own comments about her age seem to back this up. All Amazonchan refer to her as Great-Grandmother or by other similar terms. Cologne is a member of the Rainbow League Council and her Gym is found in the Amazonchan Preserve. Jim Bader is one of her personal agents. She is not a Legendary, merely one of the originals, if her claims to age can be taken seriously.**

 **LOSTECH:** **Technology that was known in the late 20th or early 21st Century that is either unknown now, or requires resources not available. Petrochemicals, for example, are in short supply and therefore the old fuel gasoline is rare- plastics are usually recycled but are flimsier and less resistant to chemicals than some of the old types. The making of many of these old plastics is therefore Lostech because no way has been found to make up for the lost source material. There are people known as Reclaimers whose job it is to uncover Lostech and find ways of reproducing it today.**

 **FORBIDDEN TECH:** **Technology banned since Sukebe's War and the backlash against the sciences of that time. Though many of the technologies have since been allowed, there are still many areas that are considered Sealed. Weapons technologies, non-ecofriendly sources of power like coal or nuclear fission, and cybernetics are all considered sealed technologies. If petrochemicals had been more plentiful, it is likely that these would end up being sealed as well. There are periodic attempts by the medical community to lift bans on human genetic research, which so far have been only partially successful and then only in the Indigo area.**

 **MEGAMI PROPHESIES:** **Only known in full by a mysterious set of Megami, the Prophesies are not even a rumor as far as the bulk of humanity or pokégirls are concerned. A Megami named Cassandra developed these in fractured prose. Good prophet, lousy poet. Eventually it pointed to a long and difficult struggle, though a war fought in the hearts and souls of men as opposed to anything like a military struggle. Eventually there would be a bard who would help to pave the way for the Prophesied One. The Prophesied One would be a warrior from both within and without, someone of humble origins who had known strife, but would carry the banner and rally emotions to the cause of parity. Other clues originally had this pinned tentatively as the child of Nodoka Sexum/Saotome: Ash. This has recently come into dispute.**

 **BELLEROPHON JONES:** **250-292 AS. Adventurer/scholar/explorer who was popularized in a series of films starting in 293 AS. The actual Bellerophon was a wise-cracking, disrespectful, bluntly honest, homespun humble fellow who practiced a sort of pseudo-gallantry towards pokégirls rarely seen particularly during his time. He always considered his fame as being a lucky series of mistakes and that he was just someone making an honest living in exciting times. His Titmouse Karen was a Threshold girl who acted more the part of a Tomboy and was a skilled mechanic. I never did see what he saw in Marlene, a Bunny who thought she was a Diva and far more trouble than she was worth. Despite surviving sometimes ridiculously insane levels of danger over the years, Marlene perished in 289 of food poisoning. Karen and Bellerophon had one child, Achilles, in 287 who is currently being raised in Nichieju. Doctor Jones and his pokégirl wife Karen died together in 292 AS at the hands of a Psi-Dyke pirate named Mephaesta operating in the Orange Islands. Mephaesta managed to escape though her operation was shut down shortly thereafter.**

 **SHUN UKIYA:** **A Tamer/adventurer active in the Edo League 272-279 AS. There was a TV series of fair popularity in the 280s that dealt with his team of pokégirls and his own use of his Blood Gift (Elemental Affinity: Flying) in fighting the Dark League encroaching in that area at the time. The Dark League turned out to be under the control of some madman with powerful Blood Gifts (Elemental: Dark) but details are not available outside the Edo League. In the series they got some whiny looking fellow named Keros. His main crew was composed of: Ruriko Ikusawa, a Kitten who was good at archery; Reiko Asagiri, an unusual Kitten with a magic/music affinity; Kaoru Konoe, a Sayjin; Fen Feiring, a Vixxen; and Megumi Kurogane, a Shieldmaiden. All were Threshold girls.**

 **RICARDO ESPRINA:** **Born in the Slot League in the year 252 AS, this retired Tamer traveled far and wide both during and after his Taming career. Raised to believe that humans and pokégirls should love each other and be equals, he was thoroughly disgusted and saddened by all the pokégirl abuse he saw in the world. Raised in the Church of the Thousand Faiths, he decided that what people needed was better guidance through religion. He set out to make the church stronger, and, against all odds I must say, he succeeded. Today, he is almost universally recognized by his self-proclaimed title of Hierophant, and he lives in the large cathedral he built in the Crimson League. He and his wife, a Blessed Griffon pokéwoman named Helen, enjoy the adoration they receive from the people, and work hard to try and improve the lives of humans and pokégirls alike. I'm personally a bit worried however. While he is trying not to do too much too fast, his relative success with instituting marriages between humans and pokégirls in some of the more liberal areas of the world has emboldened him. His new stance on pokégirl cloning research may draw more ire to him than he can handle. I just hope he is intelligent enough to handle this carefully, lest his dream fall down around him.**

 **MEPHAESTA:** **Originally born a Psi-Dyke named Trellia, she changed her name to Mephaesta after a few years on the Underground Fights circuit where she was known for her particularly savage manner in dispatching opponents. Psi-Dykes are one of the few breeds who actually enjoy that sort of thing and for Mephaesta it was her favored element. She was defeated in 290 by an Amachamp named Mary Blackhand. She took the loss poorly, killed her Tamer Kiira and left a bloody trail all the way to the edge of League territory. When she next showed up it was as a pirate whose "signature" was the flaying alive of ranking males and making eunuchs of the remainder when boarding vessels (this last accomplished by a flaming knife). Her pirate base was revealed and her operation sundered by Bellerophon Jones in 292 AS. Mephaesta escaped and remains at large today. Not long ago I received a memory cube, a device which uses a psionic pokégirl's talents to impress what she is seeing and hearing into a form which can be experienced by others. Not only is Mephaesta alive and heading a new group, she has access to Sealed technology. The visions deal with a young man who defended a pokégirl during a raid on an outlying community, his transformation into a pokégirl, and how he was broken to serve her new master. It was extremely distasteful and was accompanied by a threat to make attacks on Amazonchan supporters unless we allied with them. As this is clearly not a choice, we have increased the strength and frequency of patrols.**

 **SEELE:** **A hardline anti-pokégirl rights political group that started gaining power in the early 200s. Currently in control of: Fight City, Viridian, Prussian, Cobalt, Dusk, Mauve, and Amethyst. They are also fairly regulative of humans, requiring travel visas at the least. "Control = Safety" is one of their slogans.**

 **PARITY:** **The political group that is most often referred to as "liberal" in Indigo League politics. This group is also known as the Rights party. The idea that pokégirls and humans form a symbiotic partnership is one held by the Parity group. Joketsuzoku, Umbra, and Midnight all hold this view. The vast majority of Indigo League areas hold a viewpoint between the two.**

 **SADIE POKÉN'S DAY:** **In the quaint little village of Dogpatch there is an irregular festival known as Sadie Pokén's Day. This one day is of fierce trading, not *of* pokégirls but *by* pokégirls. At the end of the day is a flurry of catching and the next day is usually spent either getting acquainted or Taming. The rules are quite simple: run free through the day and let yourself go wild within reason. Any pokégirl or Threshold girl or unlucky bystander with pokégirl genes can be caught at the end of the day. Usually the pokégirls run around until they find a Tamer or owner or someone they like and then manage to arrange their own capture.**

 **WANDERER:** **aka Traveller, alias Seeker-of-Truth. The ancient figure with no home. I think he's actually Yosho Masaki, the first Blood Gifted male, but he just smiles mysteriously and refuses to comment on his actual identity. He's an Ageless that much is certain. I first met him before my son's birth, and I saw him again during my research on Sukebe's coded messages, and I've seen him again recently. He is still of indeterminate age but when you see his eyes you see the age in them. It is possible, as Deviance suggests, that he actually predates Sukebe and is the person who brought such legends as the 'Wandering Jew' into being. He is also definitely *not* Sukebe himself. I think he finds associating with one such as myself, who has Longevity, to be somehow reassuring - that I am not someone who is born and dies in an eye blink. His moods are mercurial, sometimes railing against the League and sometimes against the pokégirl rights supporters. Odd comments have given him at being at Pine Ridge shortly after Mao's forces pulled out, or present at Indigo when the Widow's eggs were being hunted down and smashed, or having known Archeon Dahl. He even mentions knowing Kakuto Kuno, and that the whole line has a Blood Curse of madness running through it. Who the Wanderer is, what his motives and goals are, remain a mystery.**

 **TEAM TRAUMA:** **Serious hard cases. Trixie and Hans. Two thoroughly amoral people who are mainly concerned with making a quick buck and armed with particle beam rifles built from plans from the previous age. They're villains, if you couldn't guess.**

 **** _ **Professor Washu's Entries:**_ **  
**

 **CQC:** **An acronym for Close-Quarters Combat. Most often used by the various militaries, as it's faster to say in a tight spot and gives untrained individuals the impression that something unknown is about to happen. (Example: Sergeant: "Okay men, switch to CQC.")**

 **HTH:** **Hand-To-Hand. Essentially entails a conflict involving martial arts or CQC. Also an acronym used by the military, but generally on forms or reports.**

 **Widow Slayer:** **282 AS (?)-301 AS(?). A legendary figure for humans. Some say that the Widow Slayer was a man named Benjamin Valentine, but following his disappearance at the approximate age of 12, a number of impersonators attempted to claim that they were, in fact, the real Widow Slayer. The Widow Slayer killed three Widows before the age of 13, ensuring his legendary status. Five years after his disappearance, the Widow Slayer reportedly reappeared for a short time before vanishing. Speculation is that he did not survive to see the age of 20. All that is confirmed at this time is that he was** **not** **the Prophesized One mentioned in the Megami Prophecies and he was very likely dead prior to 310 AS.**

 **Notes on Type:  
VERY NEAR HUMAN -** **This pokégirl can pass for human under casual scrutiny or with minimal preparation. Megami, Ingenue, and Sorceress are all Very near Human. Usually the only things obvious are skin, hair, eye, nail colorations being naturally of an odd color or facial markings or slight physical features being off. Eyes that usually seem a bit large for the head are another giveaway. Very near Humans can take many human medications and eat most human foods without ill effect. Other than the usual qualities of dependence and desire to be part of a group, most Very near Humans can understand humans fairly well and fit into human society without much effort.**

 **NEAR HUMAN -** **While still mainly human in appearance, this sort of pokégirl has some distinguishing features that are difficult to conceal. Kittens have feline ears and a tail as well as nails that are thicker and reinforced by bracing line of harder material. Selkies have a layer of webbing between their fingers and toes, nictating membranes on their eyes, and lightly pointed ears. Angels have large wings. In all cases they are able to take aspirin and a few other simple human medications and eat most human foods to some degree. Most Near Humans can understand human behavior patterns and adapt their behavior to fit in, though every so often they'll be completely at a loss or some odd (by human standards) behavior will take precedence. Kittens, for example, can be counted on to act somewhat feline but mainly will have no problem working a number of fairly complex jobs as long as no one throws a catnip mouse at them.**

 **NOT VERY NEAR HUMAN -** **A disputed category. While having *some* human features, the pokégirl is not likely to be mistaken for human except at night in a deep fog and wearing hat and trench coat. This sort of pokégirl has features or extra limbs or size problems that do not fit even the loosest definition of human. Often their thought patterns are considered odd by human standards and they are not suitable for complex jobs where a set result is required. It is not recommended that any human style medication be given the NVNH pokégirl, though they can eat most human foods without too much difficulty. Snorlasses, with their bulk, fur, and ursine features, fit into the Not Very near Human category.**

 **HUMANOID -** **They have the general human shape down, but there is no way that someone can pass off a Humanoid as a human no matter how much makeup is used. There is some dispute that Not Very near Human should be lumped into this category. Humanoid pokégirls often have very different physiologies - both internal and external, and their mental architecture is usually very different. Humanoids can usually eat a number of human foods, but medications should only be for pokégirls or breed-specific. Buzzbreast, Quillara, and most Tigresses are Humanoid.**

 **INHUMANOID -** **the chances of this pokégirl passing for human are even less than for a humanoid. The body shape is not even remotely like a human one, either being centauroid or something completely alien like Parasyte. The mental facilities are also very nonhuman and this kind of pokégirl is virtually *never* the result of Threshold on a human girl. If human food can be fed to this pokégirl, it will only be a very narrow range. Human medication should *never* be used on an Inhumanoid, sickness or bizarre side effects are guaranteed to result. Certain centauroids and the like, if domesticated, can understand and follow human laws and customs. Training a Feral to do the same only manages to frustrate everyone involved as the so-called "Mowgli Syndrome" is too much to overcome even with psychic help.**

 **Notes on Element:  
Bug ****  
Many Bug-type pokégirls are a deviation of Poison-types, but are often mindless, drones who conform to a queen or are merely Feral no matter what. They often have stinger or spore attacks, as well as bug-like wings. They often have other bug-like appendages, such as pincers, multiple arms, insectoid eyes, or claws on their arms for climbing.  
Standard Attacks: Sting (Multiple Variations), one or more Powder attacks  
** _ **Strong Vs:**_ **Dark, Fighting, Ground, Plant, Psychic  
** _ **Weak Vs:**_ **Fire, Flying, Rock**

 **Dark** **  
Dark pokégirls often have a moody or depressing demeanor. However, once you get past that, you may see a truer and gentler side of them. Their attacks can be fatal to many pokégirls, as they deal with Necromancy at times and Shadow Forces at all times. They are immune to Psychic attacks, and strong versus Ghost-types and obviously strong versus Psychic-types. They are weak to Fighting-type pokégirls, as well Bug-type pokégirls, though the reason for this is unknown.  
** _ **Strong Vs:**_ **Dark, Ghost, Psychic  
** _ **Weak Vs:**_ **Bug, Fighting**

 **Dragon** **  
One of the rarest types there is, Dragons are normally feared. Little is known about them as few have been found, let alone tamed. One thing that is known is that they access to nearly all types of attacks and can fly. They also are supposed to be immune to nearly every attack from a pokégirl of a lesser skill level, unless it is of an Ice-type. The few trainers that do have Dragon pokégirls have a hard time training them due to the fact that they have to decide on how to build up their pokégirl's attack routines when they're nearly thousands of skills they can learn. Rumor has it that only those Tamers with a high empathy rating and friendly attitude (a rarity amongst Tamers) are capable of successfully Taming a Dragon-type.  
** _ **Strong Vs:**_ **Dragon, Electric, Fire, Plant, Water  
** _ **Weak Vs: Ice**_

 **Electric** **  
Most Electric-types are a combination with Normal-types and possess skills from both areas. Normally it is rare to see a Tamer use one as they are very irritable and accidents happen frequently during Taming, but some Tamers swear by Electrics as some of the best pokégirls. This type has few skills usable outside of combat so the majority of people who use these kinds of pokégirls are Tamers and Researchers. Researchers are constantly trying to find new ways of controlling energy or storing it, making Electric-types famous as being a researchers dream (wet or dry). Some make a living hunting electric pokégirls and selling them to researchers. As for combat, Electrics will usually mix up speed abilities with elemental attacks, as their physical strength and endurance are sorely lacking.  
** _ **Attacks:**_ **Thunder Bolt, Quick Attack, Thunder, Thunderwave, Static Barrier  
** _ **Strong Vs:**_ **Electric, Flying, Steel, Water  
** _ **Weak Vs:**_ **Dragon, Ground, Plant, Rock**

 **Fighting** **  
Fighting-type pokégirls are some of the hardest pokégirls to recognize, as most look like normal females, at least until they start picking up steel girders and bend them! This type of pokégirl is usually domesticated and works with normal people since they are so easily mistaken as a human female unless they show off their powers. Some fighters also use weapons to augment their skills or possess a natural affinity for a certain weapon and take such skills into incredible realms of mastery. The majority of Fighting-type pokégirls are found in the Joketsuzoku preserve, a place of training and learning of the most powerful Fighter skills.  
** _ **Attacks:**_ **Gatling Punch, Chi/Ki Blast, Hurricane Kick, Quick Attack  
** _ **Strong Vs:**_ **Bug, Dark, Ice, Normal, Rock, Steel  
** _ **Weak Vs:**_ **Flying, Psychic**

 **Fire** **  
Fire pokégirls are often hard to control and Tame, Feral Fire pokégirls being some of the hardest to win their loyalty. However, once their loyalty is gained it is somewhat impossible to retrain them to a different person. Fire pokégirls train often and quickly learn new elemental skills, however they lack non-combative skills.  
** _ **Attacks:**_ **Fire Spin, Flamethrower, Fireball, Ember  
** _ **Strong Vs:**_ **Bug, Fire, Ice, Plant, Steel  
** _ **Weak Vs:**_ **Ground, Rock, Water**

 **Flying** **  
Nearly all pokégirls of the Flying-type are capable of flying with few exceptions (land-bound Flying-types trade in their flying skills for stronger muscles and skin) One flaw with the Flying pokégirls is that they normally lack physical strength or endurance, but make up for this with incredible speed. These pokégirls are not well suited for sustained combat, but excel at hit-and-run tactics, making them favorites among some crime gangs like Team Rocket and its clones. Some pokégirls, normally fully evolved ones, are capable of carrying one or possibly two people but this will tax the pokégirl unless they are fed large amounts of restoratives in flight. Flying pokégirls are easy to find as they normally in habitat both in the wild and in human areas. Flyers are also fairly easy to Tame and often are good for the beginning Tamer.  
** _ **Attacks:**_ **Gust, Feather Shuriken, Mach Breaker, Feather Blizzard  
** _ **Strong Vs:**_ **Bug, Fighting, Ground, Plant  
** _ **Weak Vs:**_ **Electric, Ice, Rock**

 **Ghost** **  
Ghost-type pokégirls are very mysterious, and data is not known on them. Until recently, the only known Ghost-type attack was Night Shade, but several others, including Dream Eater and Energy Drain, have been discovered.  
** _ **Attacks:**_ **Night Shade, Dream Eater, Energy Drain, Lure, Phase  
** _ **Strong Vs:**_ **Bug, Fighting, Ghost, Poison, Psychic, Rock  
** _ **Weak Vs:**_ **Dark**

 **Ground** **  
Ground-type pokégirls are often used for construction and trench-digging, as well as subway construction. They used to be a sub-type of Rock, but they are much more earth affiliated then their Rock brethren. There attacks include Dig, Mud Slap, and Earthquake, all which are powerful attacks with unique effects. They aren't often found in a Tamer's Harem, as their combat and non-combat skills are somewhat lacking. However, once you get to understand them, they can be stronger than many pokégirls.  
** _ **Strong Vs:**_ **Electric, Fire, Poison, Rock, Steel  
** _ **Weak Vs:**_ **Flying, Ice, Plant, Water**

 **Ice** **  
Originally thought of as a sub-division of Water, Researchers discovered that Ice and Water-types were completely different. Ice pokégirls are extremely difficult to Tame due to the fact that they by nature are loners and trying to tame them usually requires special conditions (Especially for the Tamer!). They are also rare to find, since they only live in arctic temperatures. The only reason why an Ice pokégirl would be in a climate other than their liking is because they were either raised in such a one (domesticated), they are tamed and their owner is in such a climate, or they are seeking something (normally revenge). Ice pokégirls also will hunt down someone if they feel they have been wronged, but a smart person being so hunted will run as fast as they can to someplace warm where an Ice-type will normally give up the chase for then, but woe to those that tempt fate a second time!  
** _ **Attacks:**_ **Ice Beam, Mist, Blizzard, Ice Wall  
** _ **Strong Vs:**_ **Dragon, Flying, Ground, Ice, Plant  
** _ **Weak Vs:**_ **Fighting, Fire, Rock, Steel**

 **Magic** **  
Little is known about Magic-types. Researchers that try to gain one always seem to lose it as soon as they get it, or they get into some predicament that forces them to release their pokégirl. What is known is that are capable of using abilities that act like an elemental attack. The pokégirls herself seems to choose what skills they learn. There are two types of pokégirls in Magic-type, strong and weak. Pokégirls like FairyCute possess little magical powers while pokégirls like Megami seem to possess strong powers. Research is (trying) to determine what the limits are for Magic-types.  
** _ **Attacks:**_ **varies  
** _ **Strong Vs:**_ **?  
** _ **Weak Vs:**_ **?**

 **Normal** **  
These types of pokégirls are the most underestimated. Because most uneducated people assume they have no special elemental skills and are therefore easy to defeat, many people who encounter the more aggressive Normal-type pokégirls normally don't survive the encounter. However this is rare, as most Normal-type pokégirls are peaceful and domesticated. There are also many subdivisions of Normal, those being the animal categories. Many Normal- types take the traits of animal categories. Many Normal-types take the traits of certain animals that existed before the time of Sukebe. While not suited for combat most of the time, they possess many skills that are useful outside of combat and also have a higher amount of intelligence then other elemental pokégirls, barring the Magic and Psychic-types.  
** _ **Attacks:**_ **Tackle, Agility, rest varies depending on Sub-category** _ **Strong Vs:**_ **Ghost  
** _ **Weak Vs:**_ **Fighting**

 **Plant** **  
Plant pokégirls are a biology and chemist dream (although few people would ever think to call themselves that). Plant pokégirls are normally self-sustaining and require little to eat and drink. Their bodies are capable of creating a variety of powders that can affect any being (depending on level) and are needed to create some specialty potions and/or poisons. Researchers cherish having Plant pokégirls to study as many useful items (such as the primitive forms of antidotes and healing potions) were based off of the regenerative powers in Plant pokégirls. Also, pokégirls of this type sometimes have a psi-talent to sense what type of plants are in the general area, making them useful for people trying to live off the land. Some also possess a rare ability to regenerate lost limbs or organs, and anti- pokégirl abuse laws say that limb removal of ANY pokégirl is forbidden just to see if they do possess such a skill or for use in experimentation (but some Researchers conveniently forgot this rule at times).  
** _ **Attacks:**_ **Vine Whip, Powder Spray (Poison, sleeping, aphrodisiac. etc.), Razor Leaf.  
** _ **Strong Vs:**_ **Electric, Ground, Plant, Rock, Water  
** _ **Weak Vs:**_ **Bug, Fire, Flying, Ice, Poison**

 **Poison** **  
Originally this was a sub-division of Plant but has become a separate category, although most Poison pokégirls possess some plant attacks. Poison pokégirls are normally frowned upon for several reasons; Used for assassinations by Sukebe, have rude or nasty demeanors, ugly physical features. Despite the bad reputation, some Tamers do use Poison-types as they can use attacks that create long-lasting effects so even the strongest creatures can be crippled if not treated quickly. Unfortunately, many Tamed pokégirls have been killed in battles because Tamers forgot to carry a supply of healing potions and antidotes.  
** _ **Attacks:**_ **Venom Bite, Sting (several variants), Poison Pin  
** _ **Strong Vs:**_ **Bug, Fighting, Plant, Poison  
** _ **Weak Vs:**_ **Ground, Psychic**

 **Psychic** **  
Psychic pokégirls are an uncommon form of pokégirl, most being a combination of types. Psychic-types possess powers of the mind, but that's not to say all are smart. Slowboob and Slowsis are great examples of this. In order for a Tamer to successfully tame a Psychic pokégirl usually requires the Tamer to have their own psi powers or very high levels of intellect/high sense of morals. All Psychic pokégirls will bond with their Tamer if they meet the criteria.  
** _ **Attacks:**_ **varies  
** _ **Strong Vs:**_ **Fighting, Poison, Psychic  
** _ **Weak Vs:**_ **Bug, Dark, Ghost**

 **Rock** **  
The mannerisms of Rock pokégirls are like that of Fire and Ice pokégirls, difficult to make loyal, indifferent most of the time, but fiercely loyal if they find someone they like. One thing liked by most Tamers is that Rock pokégirls is that they can easily with go Taming for quite some time compared to most, letting the Tamer get more time with demanding pokégirls. They also seem to not care about having to share with others. However most Rock pokégirls are strictly heterosexual, making things difficult for female Tamers. Also, Rock pokégirls are very good at defending themselves, having a strong combination of strength and tough skin, but lacking speed or ways off attacking opponents at a distance. Recommended for Tamers between beginning and intermediate levels.  
** _ **Attacks:**_ **Harden, Mega Punch or Kick, Focus, wrestling techniques  
** _ **Strong Vs:**_ **Bug, Electric, Fire, Flying, Ice, Poison, Rock  
** _ **Weak Vs:**_ **Fighting, Ground, Plant, Steel, Water**

 **Steel** **  
Steel pokégirls are arguably the most powerful pokégirls of all. Their armored nature makes them able to resist many other elemental types, and take heavy amounts of punishment. They also tend to be somewhat slow however, and their guarded nature can make them overly defensive, both emotionally and in battle, even more so than Rock- types. Steel-type pokégirls are not recommended for beginning Tamers.  
** _ **Strong Vs:**_ **Bug, Dark, Dragon, Flying, Ghost, Ice, Normal, Plant, Poison, Psychic, Rock, Steel  
** _ **Weak Vs:**_ **Electric, Fighting, Fire, Ground**

 **Water** **  
Pokégirls of this type are usually peaceful and passive. These pokégirls thrive in the waters of the world, whether they are fresh-water or salt-water (Sukebe seemed to have made most Water pokégirls able to survive in either type, though some prefer one to the other). While normally fun-loving and cuddly, Water pokégirls can fight and are usually well suited for combat with a wide variety of ranged-attacks and several useful defensive skills. For Tamers who wish to travel, the use of larger pokégirls can act as transport to other islands if they lack a large Flying pokégirl. Also, all Water pokégirls are capable of hunting down the fish that still live in the seas as a food source.  
** _ **Attacks:**_ **Water Gun, Bubble, Water Barrier  
** _ **Strong Vs:**_ **Fire, Rock, Water  
** _ **Weak Vs:**_ **Electric, Ice, Plant**

I then decided to look up the laws of the league I was in so I didn't break any and go to jail or something.

 **The Jhoto League**

 **General League Information:**

 **National Anthem:** **Wizards in Winter  
** **Population at last census:** **Approximately 25 million, give or take another 10%  
** **Johto League Champion (Length of title):** **Terry Roderick (5.5 years) as of 300AS  
** **Total Official Number of Hunters with permanent stations (Actual Number):** **2,347 (5,082)**

 **Johto League Tamer Rules:**

 **Overall Laws:**

 **1\. Forbidden tech is absolutely forbidden and illegal for anyone to own, let alone use. Lostech is allowed, but the owner must register the tech with the League first.**

 **2.a. Pokégirls are property. They are tools for use of the League, Tamers, and Businesses.**

 **2.b. A Pokégirl must follow all direct orders given to her by her master, even should those orders be in violation this code. Responsibility for effects of direct orders, therefore, rests solely on her master so long as proof of a direct order can be produced.**

 **2.X. Not a law, per se, but a recommendation: Pokégirls are dangerous creatures, feral or tame. Therefore, the league advises caution be exercised in the use of forceful discipline, as although it is illegal for a Pokégirl to harm her tamer without his express permission, it is of little to you value for her to be punished after you have died. Abuse at your own risk.**

 **3\. Anyone, (especially Tamers and Police) are allowed to kill feral pokégirls that are an immediate threat to life and limb. Domestic and Threshold pokégirls that perform criminal activity will be subject to euthanasia or Level 5 Taming Cycle.**

 **4.a. It is illegal to capture OfficerJenny or NurseJoy,-the-nursing-pokégirl NurseJoy pokégirls that are in service to the Indigo League Police Forces and PokéCenters. It is illegal to capture MaidYvettes if they are already employed by the League or private housing. Put simply, it is illegal to capture ANY pokégirls that are employed by any League or League Official, period.**

 **4.b. Stealing pokégirls already owned by Tamers, Watchers, or Pet Owners is highly illegal and will be punished severely.**

 **5.a. With the exception of OfficerJennys in service to the League, (who are provided with Elemental Pistols) it is illegal for a pokégirl to wield human projectile weapons. Those who choose to disregard this rule will be heavily fined and the weapon(s) confiscated.**

 **5.b. With the recent discoveries of 'Tech' pokégirls breeds, (CalamityJanes, Gun Bunnies Gunvalkyries, Tank Vixxens, and the like) these pokégirls that have projectile weapons as a natural part of their body chemistry are only allowed to use them in PokéBattle or in the defense of their Owner from criminals or Feral pokégirls; no exceptions.**

 **6\. A Tamer may not use PokéBalls that have been damaged to try and capture a pokégirl, such as a PokéBall that had been used in an attempt to capture a pokégirl and failed the first time. The ball is now a risk factor in holding the pokégirl even if it manages to capture. Anyone caught having done this will be fined.**

 **7\. Altered PokéBalls designed to catch pokégirls, (ex: Nightmare Ball) or people with pokégirl DNA, (ex: Love Ball) are HIGHLY illegal and is punishable by death.**

 **8\. Any Tamer or Pet Owner with an Eva must hand over any and all Angel Stones in their possession to a PokéCenter or at a Police Station. Attempting to evolve an Eva using an Angel Stone is considered a capital offense and is punishable by immediate execution by any Hunter! Compensation will be given for any angel stones or Evas turned over to the authorities.**

 **9\. Any Tamer with a Trollop must give up any Diamond Stone in their possession or the Trollop. Failure to comply will result in removal of all pokégirls, a heavy fine, and a 180-day suspension of Tamer's license. Compensation will be given for any diamond stones or Trollops turned over to the authorities.**

 **10\. Any Tamer with a Harlequin must give up any Mana Crystals in their possession or the Harlequin. Failure to comply will result in removal of all pokégirls, a heavy fine, and a 90-day suspension of Tamer's license. Compensation will be given for any mana crystals or Harlequins turned over to the authorities.**

 **11.a. A Tamer is allowed to keep six pokégirls on-hand, not counting their noncombatant(s). If they catch any more past this amount, the pokégirls must be kept in storage. If the Tamer has not passed the Storage Test, then the pokégirls above the limit must be given up at a PokéCenter for Indigo League use and distribution. Tamers that simply release the pokégirl into the wild and are discovered to have done such, will be fined according to the kind of pokégirl that was released.**

 **11.b. A Watcher is allowed to keep three pokégirls on-hand. No more.**

 **11.c. After much debate, it has been decided by the Indigo League that pokégirls that are identical twins, despite being in two girls, should count for only one pokégirl slot since they reside in one pokéball. If the twins should later evolve into different pokégirl breeds, then they will count separately.**

 **12.a. Pet Owner is allowed between 1-3 pokégirls. They must have the proper license to own the amount of pokégirls that they do; the license depends on housing situation, financial income and the kind of pokégirl that is desired to be kept. Any more than the license allows will lead to the immediate removal of the extra pokégirl(s).**

 **11.b. Pet Owners are NOT allowed to take part in pokéBattles. Period.**

 **13\. Upon arrival in Drandara, anyone that owns pokégirls must register their girl(s) with the Hunter Station when entering and leaving the city. NO EXCEPTIONS.**

 **14\. The Pokégirl Thief Happosai is the ONLY human allowed for pokégirls to attack on sight to KILL without fear of repercussion from Johto League Officials.**

 **15.a. It is illegal for any Tamer or pokégirl to join any 'Team'. Anyone discovered to be a Team Member will face charges that can run the gauntlet from incarceration all the way to the death penalty! Pokégirls will be confiscated and submitted to a Level 5 Taming Cycle.**

 **15.b. It is illegal for any pokégirl to join the Limbec Pirates! Any such pokégirls may be executed ON SIGHT!**

 **16.a. It is illegal to hold Pokégirl Rights rallies in public places. Any infractions will result in an immediate dispersion by local League Police Forces using heavy non-lethal force and heavy fines levied out to people that were arrested.**

 **16.b. It is illegal to hold Pokégirl Rights rallies in private. If discovered, the perpetrators and those in attendance will be levied with heavy fines.**

 **17.a. It is illegal for any pokégirls/pokéwomen born after Mao's Rebellion, (257 AS) to be educated in anything more complex than Literacy, Basic Money Math, and First Aid.**

 **17.b. The only exceptions of this rule are those pokégirls whom have high intelligence as a naturally-occurring part of their body chemistry and biology, such as the A-Bra and G-Poindexter breeds.**

 **18.a. Printed media professing to be a source of accurate news may not be published without government approval of content.**

 **18.b. The government's power to moderate such media, however, is limited in that it may approve or disapprove, but not actively edit content.**

 **18.c. Such media must not contain claims that would purposefully damage the reputation(s) of a person or persons unless substantial, verifiable proof is offered as to the truth of the claim.**

 **19.a. Creating new breeds of pokégirls through the use of science within the Indigo League is HIGHLY illegal and is punishable by death!**

 **19.b. After much debate, it was recently amended that Pokégirl Researchers MAY look into the creation of G-Splices for the betterment of the League. They must, however, submit an initial thesis to the League for authorization and then accept a sanctioned League Official to assist them in process of creating the G-Splice from start to finish.**

 **19.c. Starting as of December 31st, 297 AS, mild-mannered and mentally stable G-Splices will become a viable pokégirl selection for Tamers to use. If a Tamer catches one in the wild and she passes a strict psyche evaluation at the nearest PokéCenter, the Tamer may keep her. If she fails, the pokégirl will be put through euthanasia procedures.**

 **Depending on the severity of the infraction for one or more of these Laws, the consequences can range from simple incarceration, to a fine of low to large amounts, to chain-gang and construction work, all the way to the death penalty. The Death Penalty has yet to be used, and so it is more common that a person who is convicted of such infractions will simply have his/her tamer's license revoked, Harem confiscated and scattered, and be forced to serve a lifetime in prison.**

 **Non-Combatant Pokégirls**

 **These pokégirls are allowed to all Tamers. This provides to them a pokégirl that is exempt from Salvage Rules during a battle. This seventh pokégirl CAN be any type of pokégirl, but is usually one of the type that are not specifically used for battling. Exceptions (such as Milktit) do exist. Hand Maids do not count towards either the main harem limit of 6 pokégirls, nor do they count as a non-combatants (Hand Maid Mk. II pokégirls, on the other hand, do). If the designated non-combatant pokégirl is used in a battle that does not include non-combatants normally, there are likely to be fines involved, as well as or in exchange for having the pokégirl taken away and the Tamer's right to carry a non-combatant revoked. The tamer may reclaim this pokégirl only after defeating a Gym battle within a one month period (extended from two weeks due to the distance between cities with gyms, since a number of tamers use their non-combatants as transportation as well).**

 **Tamers are allowed one pokégirl noncombatant, and up to two additional slots may be purchased from the league at 100,000 SLC per slot. These maybe used for pokégirls that are support, Recognize bonded, or medical pokégirls. They might also be earned through sponsored events.**

 **Battling Rules:**

 **Any variation between one and all pokégirls in a harem, minus non-combatant pokégirls, may be used.**

 **Any pokégirl attack that can cause instant death is prohibited, as is killing a pokégirl owned by other Tamers. Killing a Pokégirl is only allowed when dealing with pokégirls that have a bounty on their heads (Such as a Widow) or in life and death situations.**

 **Ante (prize for winning a battle) may be money, an item of some value to the winner, or a pokégirl. The prize must be decided before the battle begins, by both Tamers. This prize may be changed during battle, but must still be agreed upon by the participating tamers.**

 **Salvage Rights is allowed, but must be announced before a battle. Salvage rights pertaining to a harem that is abandoned or caught from abusive tamers allow the catcher of these abused pokégirls to keep one or two pokégirls, depending on which pokégirl it might be.**

 **Declining a battle challenge, unless for due cause, is grounds for a forfeit by the declining Tamer, and the prize may be acquired by the one who had originally challenged.**

 **Non-combatant pokégirls are not to be used in a challenge battle, due to their nature. However, they may be used in specially specified matches.**

 **Sexual Battles can be done with multiple or single pokégirls. Anything goes in this type of battle, save for killing the pokégirl(s).**

 **Depending on the severity of the infraction of these rules, a Tamer may face a fine or having their Tamer's License revoked for some amount of time. Some may be forced to re-take the Tamer's test, and it is said that this new test is much more difficult than the standard test. Some Tamers may find themselves without a Harem at all, or have some pokégirls confiscated.**

 **Tamer Requirements:**

 **1\. Human Males nearly always become Tamers or Researchers. However, all are required to be tested for Blood Gifts and Curses.**

 **2\. Human Females may become Tamers. However, these tamers must be Ident-tagged before becoming a Tamer. All females becoming Tamers, Researcher, or Breeders must be tested for Blood Gifts and Curses.**

 **3\. Pokégirls may become NOT Tamers under any circumstances.**

 **4\. All Tamers must take some sort of test other than being tested for Blood Gifts before being issued a pokédex/Tamer's License. Most often, this includes a questionnaire, multiple-choice questions, or a psychic-type "Interview".**

 **5\. All Tamers within a certain area must answer a League-sanctioned request for help, or else be liable for a Tamer Review in which the Tamer may face a fine, revocation of license, and/or loss of pokégirl(s).**

 **Bounties**

 **Widows**

 **Bounty**

 **Confirmed Kill**

 **903,250,000 SLC**

 **Reporting Sighting & Getting out alive**

 **7,500,000 SLC**

 **Dryder**

 **Bounty**

 **Confirmed Kill**

 **350,750,000 SLC**

 **Reporting sighting & Getting out alive**

 **3,400,000 SLC**

 **Confirmed capture**

 **157,500,000 SLC**

 **Mantis**

 **Bounty**

 **Confirmed Kill**

 **4,324,000 SLC**

 **Reporting Sighting & Getting out alive**

 **195,000 SLC**

 **Giantess**

 **Bounty**

 **Confirmed Kill**

 **105,000,000 SLC**

 **Reporting Sighting & Getting out alive**

 **3,675,000 SLC**

 **Gunnm**

 **Bounty**

 **Confirmed Kill**

 **2,150,000 SLC**

 **Confirmed Capture of Feral**

 **3,050,000 SLC**

 **Wasp Queen**

 **Bounty**

 **Confirmed Death of a Swarm**

 **6,825,000 SLC**

 **Confirmed Sighting & Report of Swarm**

 **375,000 SLC**

 **Confirmed Kill of Wasp Queen and Swarm**

 **8,350,000 SLC**

 **Whorenet**

 **Bounty**

 **Confirmed Kill**

 **2,100,000 SLC**

 **Confirmed Sighting & Reporting**

 **84,000 SLC**

 **Confirmed Capture & Sterilization**

 **525,000 SLC**

 **Dronza**

 **Bounty**

 **Confirmed Kill**

 **1,500,000 SLC**

 **Confirmed Sighting & Reporting**

 **65,000 SLC**

 **Gynadose- Ferals only**

 **Bounty**

 **Confirmed Kill**

 **4,550,000 SLC**

 **Confirmed Sighting & Reporting**

 **945,000 SLC**

 **Confirmed Capture**

 **3,500,000 SLC + medical aid until fully tamed**

 **Panthress**

 **Bounty**

 **Confirmed Kill**

 **7,425,000 SLC**

 **Confirmed Sighting & Reporting**

 **850,000 SLC**

Lastly I looked up some basic information on the city I was closest to so I could find a place to go to properly tame my pokégirl.

 _ **Ebony Town**_

 **General Info:**

 **Population of Ebony town was at about 50,000 humans and 225,000 pokégirls at the last consensus, taken in 290AS. Built in 256 AS, it was intended to be the site of one of the largest ranches in the Johto League, and in 275 AS, the Kilroy ranch became the second largest ranch in the Johto League. In 289 AS, it became the largest, surpassing the Meek Conservatory in size, with over 250,000 pokégirls in various breeding programs, and another 200,000 in training for starting tamers and for export to other leagues.**

 **Ebony town is also the home to the second largest community of farming and KATTLE raising in Johto, surpassed only by Sage town, as both cities are warm most of the year round, perfect for farming.**

 **It connects to Azalea town by way of XX2, ten days away from Ebony Town to the north-northwest.**

 **Researchers/Watchers/Retired Tamers of Note:**

 **None**

 **Ranches:**

 **Kilroy Ranch is the largest ranch in the Johto League. It houses the largest number of pokégirls for breeding and starting tamers. It is run completely by the Johto government, which means that most of the girls are convinced that they are substandard to the human tamers, and rarely take initiative for themselves.**

 **Gym:**

 **None**

 **Notable Sites:**

 **The Glass Mines as the location of the largest mines in the Johto League. Originally the site of a single mine meant to pull the materials needed for glass from the ground, the Johto League expanded the mining sites and broadened the materials being brought out of the mines. Now most of the miners are pokégirls, with maybe one human overseeing twenty to fifty pokégirls, depending on what that particular mine is bringing up out of the ground. It is also one of the biggest sources of income for the league.**

 **The Sandstone Vault is a series of rooms buried underneath a stone block, and contains several traps that are meant to keep anyone from removing whatever is contained in the middle room.**

 **Hospitals/PokéCenters:**

 **The town of Ebony has one hospital, one pokécenter, and a combination hospital/pokécenter. The hospital/pokécenter built just outside of town near the Glass Mines, as several accidents happen there a day.**

 **The other hospital and pokécenter are located in the city, and treat the various aches and pains of a lively population.**

 **Nearby Ferals:**

I got up off the ground and started walking towards the City. I went straight to the first hotel I came to a rented a room for the night at 3,500 slc. I then proceeded up to the room. As soon as I got to the room I let Sabrina out of her pokéball. I took in her small dainty bare feet, moving up to the blue skirt she was wearing that showed off her perfect legs, which had just enough muscle to not look like she was made of just skin and bones. I then moved my eyes up her body taking in the tight white top she was wearing that left nothing about the shape or size of her breasts and nipples to the imagination, as they were hard in anticipation of the upcoming taming session. I then took in her beautiful face which kinda reminded me of Sabrina from "Sabrina the teenage witch" during the first season. I got lost in her eyes for a moment before I pulled myself back on track and got down to the pleasure at hand. "Strip" I commanded. She simply waved her hand and all of her clothing vanished. I took her nude form in for a moment before telling her to lay on the bed. I then stripped my clothing off down to my boxers.

 **Lemon start**

I slowly moved towards her leaning down and kissing her lips, invading her mouth with my tongue, while moving my hand slowly down her side barely touching her skin remember that witches are extremely ticklish. She started moaning into my mouth very quickly. After a few minutes I broke the kiss and started moving my mouth down her neck trailing my tongue across the microscopic hairs, not touching her skin at all until I got down to her breasts. I took the right nipple into my mouth flicking my tongue across it in a random pattern. I then proceeded to move my left hand up her leg, just barely touching it. I proceeded up her stomach towards her other breast, marveling at the incredible smoothness of her skin. When my hand reached her breast I took it into my hand and as she let out a moan of pure pleasure from my ministrations, I took her nipple in between my thumb and forefinger and slowly started rubbing it, just barley letting my fingertips touch her. "MMMMM..aster, that feels so good." I proceeded to then trail my tongue down her chest across her stomach. Upon reaching her clit I flicked my tongue across it in a quick fast motion, before looking up at the expression of pure pleasure on her face and saying. "You are not allowed to cum until I say you are. Got it?" she quickly moaned out a "Yes Master." I proceeded to eat her out in earnest, enjoying the smell of raspberry that her vagina seemed to give off, while tasting like a combination of raspberries and mangoes. After about fifteen minutes of hearing her moan out in pleasure, I pulled away and stood up eliciting a small whine from her until she saw me removing my boxers and my eight inch long, two inch thick erection sprang out. I moved back onto the bed positioning my member at her entrance. I slowly pushed it into her tight opening bringing her moans to a new plateau. It was by far the tightest pussy I have ever felt in my life. I looked into her eyes and got lost in them again as I continued to slowly push my member into her tight wet pussy. As I reached bottom, I leaned down and kissed her lips as I started pumping in and out of her. I started off slow and continued to build speed slowly before I slowly started to slide off the bed taking her with me until I was in a standing position and she was still lying on the bed. I then started to thrust in and out of her faster and harder as I guided her hand sown to her clit encouraging her to rub it. As she started to rub it slowly I slowed my thrusts down to match the rhythmic motion of her hand. As she slowly sped up I sped up with her keeping the same speed and tempo as she was. Finally realizing what I was doing, she sped up much faster while letting out a moan of "MMMMMMMM…..a..st…eeee.r! Harder Master harder". I starting thrusting harder as I felt my release coming quickly. I leaned down close to her ear and whispered "Cum when I do little one." Shortly thereafter I came as hard as I have ever cum in my life splashing my jizz into her, triggering her explosive orgasm that I am sure the entire town could hear if there wasn't some type of charm on the room preventing sound from escaping. I continued thrusting in and out keeping my erection hard as I flipped her over and moved back onto the bed. While she was still experiencing her orgasm I moved her into the doggy style position and grabbed her hips and started thrusting harder and faster not giving her orgasm a chance to abate. As I watched my cock pound into her pussy, I became unable to resist giving her perfect ass a slap. She let out a short moan of pain mixed with the constant state of bliss I kept her in. After about fifteen more minutes of pounding her pussy and a few slaps of her ass, I came again, it was just as pleasurable even if it was not as intense of as long as the last one. I then slowly leaned down onto the bed pulling her up to the pillows with me, not wanting to leave the warmth her pussy provided and curled up against her back and fell into a blissful sleep.


End file.
